figversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Roget I · VI
The sixth and final known chapter of the only known section of The Holy Book. I · VI YALORT turned to the third planet in the Solar System now, which was still a barren, rocky planet, completely devoid of life. With a sigh, he began the terraforming process again. He moulded the rocks, created the atmosphere, flooded the canyons. The world was now wet and scenic, so now YALORT decided to make life once more. The process seemed very much the same as on Mars, with YALORT taking his time about the creation of a tiny, uni-cellular organism. I could tell that YALORT had made some slight adjustments to his 'recipe' this time, however. He hoped that the same mistakes would not come to pass. Nothing seemed to happen for a while, though I knew that the oceans were teeming with these unseeable creatures. Then the algae appeared; this time it was blue-green, rather than the red that it was on Mars. Then the odd creature designs appeared in the oceans; nature and evolution were going through a process of trial-and-error to see what would fit and work well on this planet. Even though I'd seen all this before, it was still as magnificent as ever. Then the fish appeared again, slightly different this time though. More like what I recognised from my own experiences. The ancient fish weren't all that much different to the modern fish, it seemed... Then the fish again became curious, and ventured out unto the land... And amphibians were born. Again. They changed and adapted, and all manner of creatures now populated the land. Whereas with Mars YALORT had picked one of the first reptilian creatures that evolved on land to be the dominant race that would have minds, now he merely waited, and watched. He watched and waited for a lot longer than before, all the while judging and pondering. Massive reptilian creatures came to dominate the Earth. I'd not seen anything like them before on our planet in the modern times, so I knew this couldn't really be going anywhere much. I thought it was just another step on the way to the creation of Man. Again, though, I could sense YALORT's smugness. It was is if he had purposedly had reptiles evolve again, just because they were like him. But still he waited. He gave none of them minds. The creatures just went about their unthinking business of survival, unquestioning of the world around them. They seemed to be around for a very long time. All the while, YALORT merely watched. Eventually, after what was surely millions of years, YALORT seemed to come to a conclusion. These reptilian beasts were not worthy. They were too animalistic, and would be inappropriate as sentients. With another great sigh, YALORT slew them all with his green lightning. It had to be done, he claimed, but... I personally thought it was a bit harsh. But oh well, I can't argue with my deity, can I? In fact, should I even have written that? Oh well. Anyway, most of the species on the planet were now gone. It was time for some new ones to arise and take their place. I knew what was coming. See Also *Yalortism *The Book of Roget I · I *The Book of Roget I · II *The Book of Roget I · III *The Book of Roget I · IV *The Book of Roget I · V Category:Yalortism